


Confession: A Spider-Man One Shot

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [12]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: After the events of Resolution: Heroes Reborn & The Day Without Spider-Man, Peter goes to Ava early in the morning to talk about what happened and other stuff that needs said.
Relationships: Ava Ayala/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvel 1616 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 2





	Confession: A Spider-Man One Shot

We open with Peter in costume standing in the middle of a black void. Mist slowly fills the area as Peter looks in horror at a giant version of Undertaker from Black Butler.

Spider-Man: Undertaker?! But we stopped you!

Undertaker: Did you and your new friends honestly think they could kill me? Poor Pathetic Peter Parker. Remember when I asked you how you'd fell if I took away either your aunt or those two women that you love deeply? Well...

Undertaker points to behind Peter, who looks in horror to see Aunt May lying motionless on the ground. He hears muffled screams as he sees that Ava and Gwen bound and gagged to two pillars. Peter looks back at the villain.

Peter: No, don't do this!

Undertaker: You should've refused to help Marinette and co., if you wanted to avoid this!

Undertaker leaps into the air with his scythe at the ready. Peter tries to shoot web shots at his foe but his web shooters are empty. All he can do is leap in between the girls and Undertaker's strike. The villain throws his scythe at his three targets as we smash cut to Peter waking up in his bed screaming in a cold sweat. He breathes heavily as he looks at his surroundings and sighs once he sees he's in his bedroom. Aunt May rushes in.

Aunt May: Peter, are you okay?

Peter looks at Aunt May before hugging her tightly. Aunt May hugs her nephew back.

Peter: Yeah... Just a really bad dream, Aunt May.

Aunt May: Was it to do with your trip to that other world?

Peter looks down before answering.

Peter: Yes.

Aunt May: You wanna talk about it?

Peter: It's nothing, really. Sorry if I woke you.

His aunt looks at him with suspision before heading towards the door.

Aunt May: Well, you know I'm here if you want to talk, Peter.

Aunt May leaves her nephew alone. Peter puts his face into his hands as he takes another deep breath. He gets up, puts on his costume and swings out the window into the city. He arrives at Ava's bedroom window. He taps it a couple of times until he hears a loud snore and gets an answer.

Ava: What..?

Peter opens her window.

Spider-Man: [entering and unmasking] Ava, you awake?

Cue an annoyed groan as Ava sits up, emerging from her bed cover and giving Peter a minor death glare. Her hair is a mess, and she is wearing short pyjamas.

Ava: I am now. What's up?

Peter: Can we talk?

Ava: Couldn't this have waited until the morning?

Peter looks at her pile of destroyed alarm clocks lying in the corner before checking his watch.

Peter: It's 6:30 in the morning.

Ava: *cat-like yawn* Exactly. It's not morning yet. [lies down again] Come back and annoy me when it's half nine. Or, preferably, when my mom's at work.

Peter: Sorry, but this can't wait.

Ava: *sigh of sleep deprived annoyance* Fine. Just let me get a coffee first.

Ava gets up and heads for the bedroom door leading into her mom's apartment. After a few minutes, she walks back in with three cups of coffee.

Ava: [handing a cup to Peter] You want one?

Peter: [taking the cup out her hand] Thanks.

Peter takes a sip of his coffee and Ava drinks her all in one. Fully awake, she sits on her bed cross legged and ready to listen. And takes a sip from the third cup of coffee.

Ava: Okay, what's so important that you had to interrupt my dream? Pretty good one too. Passed high school, had a son with... someone I love, and went on to become a nurse.

Peter: That's... interesting. As for "what's so important", it's something that Undertaker said.

Ava: The guy that tried to end everything on Earth-646 and gave you that scar for saving their universe's Nightwing? What'd he say?

Peter: Don't get mad but I nearly lost it before fighting him head on with Mari, her friends, and other Spider-Men from the multiverse. *sigh* The reason for that is because he threatened to kill my aunt and the two girls that I care about the most when he was finished on that Earth.

Ava: Okay... I can understand your reasons for getting a slightly peeved but what's this gotta do with me?

Peter: The thing is these two special girls in my life are Gwen... and you.

Ava's brows raise for a second after hearing that but she then looks away from Peter, saddened, thinking about the night they almost had sex.

Ava: Peter, I...

Peter: Listen, I know we agreed not to talk about you-know-what. Sorry about that but I need to be honest with you. The point I'm trying to make is I think I love you as well as Gwen. Everyone thinks that we're a thing since Gwen left. Okay, everyone except UV but she's new to this whole world. It may just be a phase or something else. I guess what I mean is-.

Ava: Look, as much as I'd love to see you make a mess of yourself by being a guy trying to talk about his feelings, I need to be straight with you as well. I can't come between you and Gwen. You two are only back together and I'd rather not be the third wheel that puts a massive dent in your relationship. Plus, you guys are who I consider my best friends and it wouldn't be fair to both of you. That, and we have to tell her about that night if you haven't already.

Peter: Yeah, I understand. Also, I want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you that night we almost you-know-what. I put my feelings before yours.

Ava: [tries to smile at that] You made up for it, and I'm grateful for that. Without you, I'd still be-.

Ava's Reflection in her coffee changes into her goblin persona.

Goblin Ava: A specimen of pure perfection, baby.

Ava: Something far worse than the girl you met almost a year ago.

She continues to stare into her coffee at her reflection until Peter walks over and places his hand on her right shoulder, causing her to look him in the eyes.

Peter: Hey, you are one of the best people to enter my life and I could never see you become anyone different than that. You're strong, confident, and caring for everyone you know. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Peter gives Ava a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush. He then puts his mask on and takes his leave, leaving Ava looking on at him with a mix of happiness and worry. She sighs and tries to get a few more minutes of sleep. Shame she didn't hear her bedroom door open and her mom walking in.

Angela: What did you and Peter agree not to talk about?

Ava: O_O 

We fade to Peter arriving back in his bedroom. He gets out his laptop and webcam, and loads up the video call function to speak with Gwen. After waiting a few minutes, Gwen's tired face appears on the screen.

Gwen: *yawn* Hey, babe, what's up?

Peter: Gwen, there's something really important I have to tell you. It's about me and Ava.

Gwen: Is it to do with you two almost having sex?

Peter's eyes widen in fear.

Gwen: Relax, I'm not mad or breaking up with you. Jess told me about it the day after you and I got back together.

Peter: Oh. You're not the least bit mad?

Gwen: Well, I was at first but then I read the reason you couldn't go through with it. That's sweet of you, despite you might've hurt her feelings for saying that. Plus, I wouldn't be upset if you and Ava started dating before my phone call last month.

Peter: Yeah...

Gwen: Just don't keep any more secrets. Okay?

Peter: You have my word. So, what's Paris like?

Gwen: Oh, it has it's good and weird moments.

We move towards Peter's slightly open bedroom door as we see Aunt May watching the two lovebirds talking. She smiles to herself before heading downstairs to make breakfast. We cut to black.


End file.
